Balance
by loyalwolf21
Summary: Isaac has spent the last five hundred years lying in wait, doing everything he can to uphold his mother and fathers teachings. now finally it was time, finally he can come forth and do as he was asked. the only problem is that he's actually a Warlock/Witch oh..and his mother? yeah, she's Melinda Warren. anyone wanna guess how that conversation is going to go?


Ok so, I know that I just updated my twilight fic, but ive been watching Charmed like crazy and I love the show. This plot bunny kind of just attacked me and I decided that I should post another story on here to see what people think.

I own nothing of Charmed or its characters the only thing I own is the omc and my ideas in the story. I hope you all like this fic please let me know what you think! Thanks and enjoy! XD

Balance.

Over five hundred years have passed since my birth. Yet I don't think I've aged past eighteen years old, or was it twenty? I can't even keep track anymore. Being a Warlock time and age truly mean nothing to me all that matters is power and the need to destroy all good witches this world has to offer…or at least that's what im supposed to feel, and why not? That is the purpose and essence of a warlock right? to kill all witches and steal their powers? Maybe, but there was nothing normal about my birth or even upbringing.

My parents' where a rare breed, my Father a warlock and my mother was a wiccan witch, odd right? it gets odder. My father didn't even cast a love spell or put her under a love potion, nor the other way around. My father and mother truly loved each other; my father turned his back on his dark nature and even helped my mother save innocent lives, doing everything he could to protect the world from evil just as my mother had. They were truly amazing and a force of good to be reckoned with there wasn't a demon or evil being around that didn't fear the pair. After sometime of peace my mother fell pregnant with me, and nine months later I was welcomed to the world, it seemed like my parents could never of been happier and for eighteen years life seemed to be just perfect, the occasional demon slaying was the only unbalance that disturbed my life, both my parents taught me how to use my powers, taught me how to love life and cherish it, taught me the difference between good and evil they taught me so much and there lessons drove me to be just like them, I wanted to save the world and protect it from the evil and bad things that happened in it…..that was when I learned that good can be just as heartless as evil.

On my eighteen birthday both my parents were home getting ready to celebrate my special day when it all went wrong. Out of nowhere white lights filled the room my mother was surprised but knew that the elders and white lighters might just have an innocent to save, so while she was disappointed as was my father she didn't seem overly concerned when six elders materialized in front of her. Her expression soon turned to horror though when the elders told her that I was too powerful to let live, that for the greater good I must be destroyed. My mother tried to beg for my life but the elders would have none of it, they as one lifted their hands towards me ready to attack but my mother did the same. With a scream of "NO" she brought her hands up and blasted an elder back with her power before doing the same to two others, my father jumped in and threw a fire matrix at another elder before blinking behind another just as the first elder shot the matrix from the air to defend himself. My father thrust his athame in the back of a female elder causing her to scream in pain before she burst into a white light, her powers going into the athame as she died.

While my parents held off the other elders one broke from the fight and attacked me with his lightning, I dodged to the side before bringing my hands up similarly to what my mother did and blasting the elder back, a black scorch mark on his chest but other wise he seemed fine. Panicking slightly I tried once more but the elder was ready and sent me flying backwards and slamming in the wall above the dinner table. I heard my parents scream before I saw a fire matrix kill another elder before another exploded due to my mother's gift.

Now the three elders left seemed to pause noticing that three of their brethren had fallen, I sat up slowly trying to gain my balance once more, once up I noticed both my parents looked worse for wear, my father was damaged and singed almost everywhere, and my mother was bleeding heavily and one for her arms looked like it was broken, both however looked like they had fight left and weren't about to give up without more of a fight.

"Please, you have to understand, he is too powerful, he could be the death of all good magic!" one of the elders finally snapped in desperation, trying to appeal to my mother's morality as a which.

"He could also be the death of all evil in the world! But seeing as good magic is trying so hard to kill him and us I don't see much of a difference at the moment!" my mother snarled

The three elders rocked back as if slapped by her comment but it was true, I couldn't help but feel betrayed I had fought all my life to help good magic and innocence's yet the very embodiment of good magic was trying to kill me, for something I might do? I didn't even want to hurt innocence! Why would I destroy good magic? Did they not care about what my family had done?

"You believe he could destroy good magic, but he is just a boy who has done nothing but good for the world since he came into his powers! My powers!" my mother tried to argue

"He is still half warlock! He may have you're witch powers! But he also has the evil powers of a warlock as well!" one elder shouted

"I have never killed an innocent in my long life! I have none of that blood lust that my warlock brethren have and Isaac doesn't either! We are not like other warlocks!" my father begged but it fell on deaf ears, the elders raised their hands once more before speaking to my mother.

"For the greater good, we shall erase you're memories of this life of you're warlock lover and his spawn, you will continue back on the road you were meant to follow Melinda."

My father screamed in rage and before my eyes he threw two fire matrixes at the elders who destroyed them before the third elder shot lighting at him, blasting him backwards.

"DAD!" I shouted at him but my father got up slowly and fought the three elders, my mother used this opportunity to summon a bag to her and a book, she ran to me and thrust it to my chest.

"Isaac! You have to go! Run and hide never let them find you! You have all my powers you must be safe, and you must never turn to the dark! Promise me! No matter what they have done good is better than the dark I swear it is you have seen it! believe in that and when the time comes you will be just what the magic world needs, I have seen it, you must wait, gain strength and when the time comes help the charmed ones, please my son do this for me and never forget the lessons and guidance you're father and I taught you!" with that my mother kissed me and hugged me. I looked to my father to see him struggling, he caught my eye and smiled nodding his head, and I knew he agreed with everything my mother said. With a last burst of power my father threw the three elders back but sagged slightly.

"You may take her memories and make her dance to you're tune, but Isaac is the embodiment of our love, of what good and evil can create and it can be a beautiful thing! You are just to stubborn to see it. but you will not kill me I will protect my son even if im not alive to do it!" he turned to my mother and smiled sadly.

"I love you Melinda warren" he looked at me and smiled.

"Make me proud my son, show them that evil will never live in you're heart, I love you dearly" an right before my eyes my father plunged his athame in his chest. I screamed in denial as I watch him burst into flames, my mother sobbed but summoned the athame to her before forcing it my hand allowing me to consume my father's powers.

"Now GO!" I looked at her and did as she wished knowing the elders wouldn't kill her, but that didn't make this any easier, I wouldn't let their sacrifice be in vain.

I focused and blinked. Leaving behind the one place I had ever called home.

I have waited for almost five hundred years after that day, I have bided my time and did everything my parents wanted, I kept to the lessons they taught me. I still saved innocent's, I still killed demons but I do not blindly trust in good anymore, good took my parents from me and while I would save life I would not be so black and white about what I think innocent meant. I wasn't good or evil I was neutral I third power to this ongoing war between good and evil and to me that meant that I brought….. Balance.

I looked up and stared at san. Francisco. The charmed ones had been reconstituted a fourth sister had appeared to take the place of the fallen Prue Halliwell. Things had progressed fast and even the avatars were making moves. I had to act and soon.


End file.
